


Possession

by fiveainley_ohmy



Series: The Weird and Sexual Adventures of Doctor Who [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Good Master, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, evil doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe where the Master is good and the Doctor is evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

Koschei was brought, in chains, to the great throne room, where _he_ was lounging, being fanned by Tegan, fed grapes by Nyssa, and was absentmindedly petting the ginger hair of Turlough. All slaves.

 _He_ looked up from his chair as the guards roughly threw him at the feet of the throne. "Ah! There's my favorite," _he_ said, casting down a chip toothed smile at his prisoner that might have looked sweet on any other face. "Not so rough with him, please," _he_ added to the guards. "You know that this one's...special to me."

Koschei shuddered.

 _He_ clapped his hands. "Alright. Everyone out. I want to be alone with the prisoner."

The guards and the slaves all shuffled out. As they did, Nyssa cast an apologetic look at Koschei. She'd said that he reminded her of her father.

Then it was just Koschei and _him_.

"On your feet," _he_ ordered.

Koschei struggled to his feet. _He_ took Koschei's chin in his hand and turned his head from side to side, studying him. "You need a shave," _he_ declared. "Although, a beard would give you sort of a...wicked look." _He_ smirked at him. "Are you wicked, my dear Koschei?"

Koschei did not answer.

 _He_ cast his face away. "Bah! You're no fun. You used to be, when we were young."

"And you were a good man," said Koschei quietly. "But then, we all change."

"I am a good man!" _he_ said, the hem of his black coat spinning about as _he_ did. "My kingdom thrives under my iron fist."

"If you call thriving being in poverty and oppression, then I wholly agree with you," said Koschei.

The Doctor sighed. "You really have become a bore, haven't you? Come on, Koschei. Just give in already. Rule with me. You have one of the most remarkable minds I've ever had the pleasure of encountering. Think of what we could do...together!"

Koschei looked away. "I would never. I cannot condone your despicable treatment of these people. I only want to see the universe, not rule it!"

The Doctor pouted. "My dear Koschei. With all this talk, I'm getting the feeling you don't love me anymore."

"I _don't_ love you anymore. How could I ever love a monster like you?"

The Doctor smirked. "You mean you don't _want_ to love me anymore. But admit it. You are still mine, just as much so when we were young." He came around behind Koschei and curled his arms around him. "You still think of me," he whispered, kissing the back of his neck. "You still want me." He sucked hard on the soft flesh of Koschei's throat. "My lips around your cock. My cock inside you." He licked the shell of Koschei's ear, teasing his lobe. Koschei held back a whimper. "You would make such beautiful noises when I fucked you. My little Koschei. When you touch yourself, you're imagining it's me. Because you know..." Suddenly, the Doctor's hand reached down and squeezed the bulge of Koschei's cock through his trousers, and Koschei moaned. The Doctor chuckled darkly. "...that you are _mine_."

Koschei turned to scowl at him. "I will never join you."

The Doctor's expression turned sour. "Fine. Then get out of my sight, you whore. Guards!" he called, and the guards reentered. "Escort my prisoner back to his cell. Oh, but allow him to take his time. He might have a little trouble walking." He sneered at Koschei.

Koschei straightened up as much as he could, and allowed himself to be walked back to the dungeon.

"You _are_ mine, Koschei," the Doctor murmured to himself. "You are and always have been. And one day, you shall realize it too."


End file.
